This is a Division of U.S. application Ser. No. 15/037,472 filed May 18, 2016, which is a National Stage of International Application No. PCT/JP2014/079469 filed Nov. 6, 2014, which claims the benefit of Japanese Application No. 2013-243658 filed Nov. 26, 2013. The disclosures of the prior applications are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
The present disclosurerelates to a flat cable configured to be routed in an automobile or the like, and a production method for that flat cable.
Conventionally, a flat cable is known as one type of cable having a plurality of conductors and an insulating sheath. In this flat cable, the plurality of conductors are arranged in a width direction orthogonal to an axial direction of the plurality of conductors, and the plurality of conductors extend parallel to each other. The insulating sheath collectively covers the conductors arranged in this way.